


reassurance (baby, you’re perfect)

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Family, GOT7 are a family and love Jaebum, GOT7 still live together, Idol Life, Insecure Jaebum, Light Angst, Loving Mark, M/M, MarkBum are openly in a relationship, Mpreg, Pregnant Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Being the leader of GOT7 and pregnant is not easy for Jaebum, so he breaks down, but his lover and members are there to cheer him up and remind him what a great leader he is.





	reassurance (baby, you’re perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an mpreg collection on my AFF account and decided to share it here. Please enjoy this very unrealistic story! Sorry for any types of errors! Comment!

Jaebum sighed as he sat down. He groaned when he felt a sharp pain rippling down his back. He is in pain, but at least he is sitting down and is finally getting some time to himself. Unfortunately, that did not last very long.

His members walked into the living room, Jackson and the youngest members screaming like mad men. Jinyoung talking a mile a minute on the phone with God knows who. Youngjae is squealing with delight because he hasn’t seen Coco in a few hours. Mark, his boyfriend, went straight to the kitchen to get him something to eat.

On the way home from practice he complained he was hungry, so Mark decided to make him some dinner, just for him of course. Ever since he became pregnant, his appetite increased and he was extremely greedy of his food. Jackson tried to take one of his fries one day and he slapped him in the face and hissed at him to stay away from his food. The members, Mark included, no longer come between Jaebum and his food.

Jaebum can feel a headache coming since the members won’t shut up and he’s super hungry. Soon Mark comes back with a two sandwiches with some potato chips and a whole pack of banana milk. He thanked Mark and dug into his good, he moaned at the taste. Mark smiled; there is nothing better than watching his boyfriend enjoying the food he makes.

The elder sits next to Jaebum and watches him eat. He mutes his loud members and enjoys the sight of his pregnant boyfriend eating his heart out.

As Jaebum was finishing the second sandwich, their manager came in with a frown on his tired face. He looked around and saw the mess of the dorm and of the members, he shook his head. He doesn’t get paid enough to take care of seven grown member, a dog, and a baby on the way.

“Jaebum,” his deep voice startles all the members; they mustn’t have heard him come in.

The leader of GOT7 swallowed his food and sat up straight when he saw the manager. His back hurts so much, but he has to endure it until the manager leaves.

The manager sighs when Jaebum sits up straight, he can see the pain in his face, being six months pregnant can do that to you, hurting all over. His husband dealt with all that just a few months ago. “Jaebum, why did you cut practice early? You guys have a comeback soon. Just because you are not going to participate in promoting, that doesn’t mean the members can cut practice like you can.” He began his voice tense. The whole room was dead quiet, all the members turned to look at Jaebum who had his head down trying to fight back the tears.

Before he was pregnant he could take all the criticism, but now that he is pregnant and his hormones are all over the place, he can’t even take the word “no” without tearing up a bit.

The manager shook his head. “And look at the state of this dorm. There is trash all over the kitchen, clothes all over the living; I think I saw some pee stains on the floor by the door. This place is a mess; I bet your rooms are not any better. I let the cleaning lady go because you said you guys can clean this place up despite your busy schedules, but that doesn’t seem like it is working.”

Mark wrapped his arm around Jaebum’s waist, rubbing circles on his hip. As much as he wants to say something and defend his boyfriend, he can’t. It will just get Jaebum in even more trouble because he promised he wasn’t going to use Mark or the baby as an excuse why he isn’t doing his leader duties.

When he found out he was pregnant, he told his CEO and begged him to let stay with GOT7 and he won’t let him the pregnancy get in the way of his role as leader. They said it was okay since Jaebum has shown what a great leader he has been since their debut. He was doing great at the beginning of his pregnancy despite all the morning sickness; he managed to do all his leader duties. But as of lately he’s been slacking, they let his slide since he’s getting deeper into his pregnancy, but GOT7 is having a comeback with the six members, and they have not perfected the choreography or memorized the lyrics to any of the songs in the album, even the title track.

The manager saw his state and deeply sighed, “Look, I know you have a lot on your plate, but you promised to not let this pregnancy get in the way of your leader duties. You guys are tired, so I’ll let it go this once, but I do think we need to have talk and find a temporary leader of GOT7 since you are in no state to be doing this job at the moment. Clean this dorm up and be at practice by eight in the morning.” He said, turning around to leave without letting the members speak.

The door slams shut and Jaebum breaks into tears. He sobs into his hand, his emotions getting the best of him. He hates to cry in front of his members, but he can’t take it anymore. Being the leader and pregnant has been messing him up, but he never said anything because he is the leader and it is his job to lead the group and not let them worry about anything other than getting the choreography and song right.

All the members sat still, Jaebum sobs flooding their ears. He rarely cries in front of them so they don’t know what to do. Mark sighs, kissing Jaebum’s head. “It’s okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay.” He whispers into his ear.

Jaebum hiccups, “B-But what hyung said was right. I’ve been a horrible leader. I’m cutting practice short because I am tired even though all I am doing is sitting there.” He cries harder, his chest heaving.

“No hyung! You are great leader even though you are pregnant. Yes, you sit there, but you are pointing our mistakes and are even showing us what we did wrong. You memorized the dance even though you can’t dance right now.” Yugyeom the youngest said.

All the members nodded your head. “Yugyeom is right, hyung.” Jinyoung said. “You are doing everything right, but we are the ones not listening to you.”

“Yeah, you told us to clean the dorm and we haven’t. I saw Coco pee there the other day, but I was too lazy to clean it up.” Youngjae confesses.

Jackson rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess we are taking you pregnant for granted since you aren’t as strict and let things go after a while.”

Bambam nods in agreement, “Yeah, hyung. We’re taking advantage of your situation.”

“They are right, babe.” Mark says, taking his pregnant boyfriend’s hands. “I’m just as guilty as them. I know we are supposed to be cleaning and working, but all I want to do is hold you and our baby in my arms. I am letting the excitement of starting a family with the love of my life get the best of me. Jae, you are doing your best, so don’t listen to manager hyung’s words. It is all our faults.” He kisses his forehead.

Jaebum sniffled, he stopped crying, but he still has a little in him. “Okay,” he nodded his head and buried his face into Mark’s neck. Mark wrapped his arms around him.

“We’ll do better, babe.”

* * *

Jaebum smiled when he saw his members get their seventh win for their latest comeback. The members stood by their words and worked hard for this comeback. He appointed Jinyoung as the temporary leader of GOT7 since Mark and Jackson did not want to do it. And he is doing a fantastic job, but goes to Jaebum when he doesn’t know what to do.

He cradles the baby in his arms, “Your appa and uncles’ are doing a great job.” He kisses his sleeping son’s forehead and then blushes when Mark thanks him and their baby for giving him the strength to work hard for this comeback and that he’ll always be the great leader of GOT7.


End file.
